


Sunset Eyes

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Kori and Kara share a soft moment.





	Sunset Eyes

The Kryptonian traced mindless patterns along the Tamaranean’s skin. A circle around her high cheekbones, a feather touch at her nose, a brush of her thumb around those soft, full lips.

And Kori laughed. A full, raucous sound that shook the bed they shared. Kara pulled her hand away at the sound, hesitant, and Kori reached up to hold it in her own.

“Why do you stop, love?” she asked, eyes turning down to the Kryptonian at her side.

Kara swallowed slowly, breath catching in her throat as they locked eyes.

“On Krypton, the sky was… different,” she began, “Sunrises and sets lasted a little longer. You could see more colors…” She smiled sheepishly, “I see a sunset in your eyes. When you close them like that… Even for something as wonderful as your laugh-”

“It is another beauty to live without, even for a moment? Is that it?” Kori laughed breathily again, leaning forward to bump her nose against Kara’s.

“Perhaps I will find a way to make it up to you then?” 

Eyes shut as Kori closed the distance between their lips in a soft, quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr (@dyketectivecomics)


End file.
